SONGFIC: Marry Your Daughter
by 1DHetaliaHP13
Summary: HRE is asking Italy's hand! Will Austria and Hungary approve? Hope they will but then there's always dreams... Sorry for the lame summary


**Pardon me but this is my first ever songfic. So this is the song Holy Roman Empire's mind. He's marrying Chibitalia and of course asking Austria and Hungary for his/her hand in marriage...**

**Disclaimer: Marry Your Daughter belongs to Brian McKnight and Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Your Daughter<br>**

_**Sir, I'm a bit nervous**_  
><em><strong>'Bout being here today<strong>_

Austria, sir?

Yes, Holy Rome? Is there anything that you need?", said Austria, with a stern look on his face.

_**Still not real sure what I'm going to say**_  
><em><strong>So bare with me please<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I take up too much of your time,<strong>_

I... uhh... please don't get mad to what I shall say... I mean, I don't want to take much of your time...

_**See in this box is a ring for your oldest**_  
><em><strong>She's my everything and all that I know is<strong>_

Here's a ring I bought for Italy... You do know that I really love her..._**  
><strong>_

_**It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side**_  
><em><strong>Very soon I'm hoping that I...<strong>_

It would sure be a relief for me if you also agree if I can..._**  
><strong>_

_**Can marry your daughter**_  
><em><strong>And make her my wife<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah<strong>_

I wish to marry Italy! I wish for her to be my wife. I want her to be the only girl I'll be with for the rest of my life. I'll make sure to be the best husband until the day that I die...

_**I'm gonna marry your princess**_  
><em><strong>And make her my queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<strong>_

Your princess will be my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride everybody's gonna see.

_**Can't wait to smile**_  
><em><strong>When she walks down the aisle<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the arm of her father<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the day that I marry your daughter<strong>_

I can't wait to smile as she walks down the aisle in your arms. The day that I'll marry her..._**  
><strong>_

_**She's been hearing for steps**_  
><em><strong>Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)<strong>_

Ever since I met her, I never wanted to let her go. I'd die if she ever left me in the air._**  
><strong>_

_**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad**_  
><em><strong>I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tell death do us part<strong>_

I will never be a bad husband to her. I already fulfilled some vows so I'm ready for better or for worse._**  
><strong>_

_**There's no doubt in my mind**_  
><em><strong>It's time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready to start<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear to you with all of my heart...<strong>_

I never had a doubt in mind. I'm ready to start a family... This to you I swear that..._**  
><strong>_

**_I'm gonna marry your daughter_**  
><strong><em>And make her my wife<em>**  
><strong><em>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah<em>**

I want to marry your daughter and make her mine. She'll be the only one in my heart 'till the day I die.**_  
><em>**

_**I'm gonna marry your princess**_  
><em><strong>And make her my queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<strong>_

Your princess will be my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride in the world._**  
><strong>_

_**I can't wait to smile**_  
><em><strong>As she walks down the aisle<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the arm of her father<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the day that I marry your daughter<strong>_

I can't wait for the day thy day to come when she'll walk down the aisle on your arms, Mr. Austria. On that wonderful day that I'll marry your daughter._**  
><strong>_

_**The first time I saw her**_  
><em><strong>I swear I knew that I say I do<strong>_

Since she loves me too, I know she'll say I do._**  
><strong>_

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter**_  
><em><strong>And make her my wife<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die<strong>_

Please let me marry your daughter so I can make her my wife. She'll be the only girl I'll serve to till the day I die._**  
><strong>_

_**I'm gonna marry your princess**_  
><em><strong>And make her my queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<strong>_

I'll marry her to make your princess my queen. I know she's the most beautiful bride not only in my eyes._**  
><strong>_

_**I can't wait to smile**_  
><em><strong>As she walks down the aisle<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the arm of her father<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the day that I marry your daughter<strong>_

I can't wait for everybody's reactions as my bride walks down the aisle on your arms. So please let me marry your daughter...

"That was the most sweetest proposal I've ever heard...", said Hungary.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Then HRE wake up. He never knew if Austria approved him marrying Italy.<strong>

**"_Dream on, me. It was only just a dream..."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Holy Roman Empire. He never got to know if he'll really marry Italy...<strong>

**Maybe I'll try Sweden and Finland next time...  
><strong>

**Reviews! Thank you!  
><strong>


End file.
